Problem: Michael buys a basket of bananas on sale for $\$14$ before tax. The sales tax is $4\%$. What is the total price Michael pays for the basket of bananas? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of bananas. ${4\%} \times {$14} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $4\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{4}{100}$ which is also equal to $4 \div 100$ $4 \div 100 = 0.04$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.04} \times {$14} = {$0.56}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Michael paid. ${$0.56} + {$14.00} = $14.56$ Michael needs to pay $$14.56.$